


It’s A Wonderful Andy

by josequad



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josequad/pseuds/josequad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of like its a wonderful life, but with less Jimmy Stewart and more Oxbox crew and space lasers</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s A Wonderful Andy

Andy stood on the bridge looking down at the long drop quietly singing to himself

“standin’ on a bridge, going to jump off and kill myself”

It had all got too much for him, no one ever revived him in multiplayer, they hated his constant narrative singing, and they would let him get a pet ocelot for the OxBox office, it was clear that the office would be happier without him. Andy continued to sing

“It’s a long ol’ drop, defiantly gonna kill me”

“Andy have you thought about this” came a mysterious voice. Andy turned 

"Phil Spencer"  
“No Andy, I’m your guardian angel”

“You look a lot like head of Xbox Phil Spencer”

“Purely coincidental I assure you, now listen to me Andy, you should do this the OxBox office and the world in general is better place because you exist, let me show you”

“What?” Andy replied confused

“Come on Andy it’s like one of the oldest and most clichéd storytelling devices ever, I’m going to show you a future without Andy in it”

“Oh” Andy was apprehensive, but there was something oddly comforting about Phil Spencer; Guardian Angel. “so what happens now?”

“just close your eyes” and Andy did, when he opened them they were in the OxBox kitchen, empty tea mugs where everywhere, where the sink should have been there were tea mugs, the fridge was inaccessible behind a wall of tea mugs, the floor was covered in tea mugs, in fact the only thing still accessible was the kettle and a packet of tea bags. Mike walked into the kitchen and down the aisle of floor not covered in mugs to the kettle, filled it with water from a bottle and turned it on. Just as the water was coming to boil Jane walked in, Mike and Jane stared at each other for a second

“This has gone too far Mike” Jane said “you’ve got to do the washing up, we’re going to bankrupt ourselves buying new mugs every day is you don’t  
“No you’ve got to do the washing up” Mike retorted “it’s your turn, look at the rota”

“There is no rota Mike, Andy used to write the washing up rota, but Andy’s dead!” Jane screamed 

“Well whose fault is that, you wouldn’t let him get Oscar the Oxbox Ocelot”

“No it’s your fault you told him his singing was stupid”

“How dare you say it was my fault, this means war!” Mike tried to storm out as he said this, however the carpeting of mugs made it a rather ungraceful manoeuvre.

“Oh if it’s war you want, its war you’ll get” Jane replied, her voice suddenly calm, like the eye of a storm

“This is terrible” Andy said “we were all such good chums, how has it come to this?”

“I’m afraid it gets worse than this” Phil Spencer; Guardian Angel replied “let’s go further forward, close your eyes” again Andy closed his eyes when he opened them they were atop the OXO tower in London, but it wasn’t the London Andy knew, it was a war zone. Fires were burning everywhere, there were almost no buildings still standing and those that were had suffered severe damage.  
“What happened here?” Andy asked 

“Well the war they spoke of escalated beyond imagination; Mike’s badass killer robot army and Jane’s genetically engineered insect army have been fighting in central London for the past five years”

“Wait, what?” Andy said “where did Mike get a Robot army from? and how did Jane genetically engineer insect men, her degree is in physics, not biology?”

“Do you want to debate the details of do you want a life changing revelation?” asked Phil Spencer; Guardian Angel

“Life changing revelation I suppose”

“Good, now be quiet here they come” Mike jet packed into view, and from the other side of the sky Jane appear being carried by a couple of hunky dudes with beautiful butterfly wings, it took Andy a second to recognise his old friends as Jane now had and eyepatch and Mike a huge scar on his face and a robot arm. They landed and stared each other down. Jane spoke first

“Last chance Mike, do the washing up or I’ll release a super virus on the world that’ll kill everything in the world”

“No Jane, you do the washing up or I’ll use my super space laser to explode the whole planet”

“If that’s how you see it” Jane said taking a walky-talky from her pocket “release the virus” 

“Fire the space laser” Mike said into his own walky-talky

“Nooooooo!” Andy cried, falling to his knees as he screamed, screwing his tight shut, when he opened them he was back on the bridge.

“You see how important you are Andy?” said Phil Spencer; Guardian Angel, don’t throw yourself off this bridge, go back to the office and keep making You Tube videos about computer games” and with that he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.  
Andy walked back to the office, with a renewed sense of place in the world. When he got to the office Mike and Jane were sitting at their desks working away

“Where’ve you been Andy” Mike asked

“Oh just for a walk, wanted to get some air”

“Well break time’s over now” said Jane “we need you to edit the latest video”

“I’ll be on it in two minutes” Andy replied “I’m just going to do the washing up first”


End file.
